


In which Minhyuk is a little shit and Hyunsik is having none of that

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [7]
Category: BTOB
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Flash Fic, Hyunsik is a cheerful dom, Kpop RPF, M/M, OT7, RPF, Showers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette, and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunsik only had his eyes closed long enough to soap up his hair and then rinse it clean. Yet when he shut off the water and reached for his towel, it was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Minhyuk is a little shit and Hyunsik is having none of that

It wasn't much of a surprise for Hyunsik to run into Minhyuk at the gym at 4AM. They were both serious about their fitness and they both preferred solitude to focus on their goals. It was why, after friendly greetings and familiar ribbing about who could press more than whom, they left each other alone to work up a sweat.

Hyunsik would have liked to go for a longer session but he still had English homework he hadn't gotten a chance to finish the day before and a full day ahead of him. After setting down the dumbbells and finishing off his water, he waved to Minhyuk and headed off to get cleaned up.

He stripped and grabbed a clean towel from the bin near the showers. He left it on a hook just within reach before turning on the water and stepping beneath the spray. Used to sharing a bathroom with six other guys, Hyunsik had mastered the quick shower by now.

And yet he still wasn't quick enough.

Hyunsik only had his eyes closed long enough to soap up his hair and then rinse it clean. Yet when he shut off the water and reached for his towel, it was gone.

Hyunsik blinked, brows dipping in confusion and water dripping into his eyes as he looked down. No, it hadn't fallen to the floor. _Maybe I left it with my clothes?_ It was entirely possible. He hadn't had more than five hours of sleep each night the past few days. Maybe it was catching up with him.

Sighing, Hyunsik pushed his wet hair off his forehead and reached around the privacy wall to grab another towel from the bin. But no matter how far he reached, all he found was empty air.

Full on frowning now, Hyunsik poked his head out to find the bin gone. Huh. Fortunately for him, Minhyuk suddenly appeared from behind a row of lockers, body wash in hand and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Hyunsik brightened, a cheery smile wiping the frown from his face. "Hyung! Have you seen the towels?"

Minhyuk smiled and immediately Hyunsik knew that whatever came out of his mouth was going to be a lie.

"No, sorry," Minhyuk said with almost convincing regret. He breezed past Hyunsik to get to the showers. "I think I got the last one from the bin. Bad luck."

Bad luck? Hardly. Hyunsik knew without a doubt now that Minhyuk was behind the disappearing towels, and he didn't even bother trying to work out the reason why. Like most everything else he did, Minhyuk did it because he wanted to - and because he thought it would be funny.

Hyunsik's smile was positively sunny as he watched Minhyuk hang up the 'last' towel and turn on the water. "Lucky you showed up, then. Hyung will let me use his, right?"

Minhyuk smirked and stepped into the spray. "Maybe after I'm finished with it, sure."

Well, that wouldn't do.

He was only a handful of centimeters taller than Minhyuk, but Hyunsik knew how to make every single one of them count. "Hyung." The word was a friendly warning. He started towards Minhyuk with deliberate steps, smile grown dazzling. With each step Hyunsik took, Minhyuk's smirk melted away and his eyes grew wide. As Hyunsik came within arm's reach, Minhyuk stepped back. But Hyunsik didn't relent. He didn't stop until Minhyuk had his back against the tile wall. And then Hyunsik caged him there, hands braced on either side of Minhyuk and giving him an up close eyeful of wet, tense biceps and chiseled muscle.

There'd never really been a question of who could press more. And Hyunsik always pressed harder.

Hyunsik watched Minhyuk's gaze travel hungrily over every inch of exposed skin before finally climbing up to meet Hyunsik's eyes. Hyunsik's brows rose knowingly. "You'll let me use your towel, hyung." The words were soft, almost teasing, but they left no room for argument.

Minhyuk hesitated then swallowed hard and nodded. "I guess...maybe just this once." He sounded dazed and a bit uncertain about the current turn of events. Hyunsik's smile was beatific.

"Thanks, hyung!" Hyunsik clapped a hand on Minhyuk's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze before reaching out to grab the towel. "That's really nice of you." Stepping well away from the water, Hyunsik wrapped the towel around his waist and started for the lockers.

But not before tossing over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll be nice to you later."


End file.
